


Unexpected Love

by DashChan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: Sadie has always loved Lars and when she thought her dream of being with him just came true, until one day she saw something that she never expected to see. Something that shattered her heart to a million pieces.  Sadie begins to get depressed and gives up on love.However, it seems that love itself hasn't given up on her. Whether she wants it or not. And she never expected that certain someone to be none other than Steven Universe.





	1. All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a Sadie X Steven fanfic just for fun. I thought that I would write something different. No hate please, and I hope you enjoy this short Steven Universe story!

** Normal POV: **

It was just a regular same 'ol day in Beach City. The morning sky was ablaze with light and Sadie had just entered the Donut shop to start off her day at work. Lars still wasn't here yet, so she'd have to wait for awhile anyway. Lars was never really there on time as she was, but she always expected that from him.

Sadie let out a sigh, leaning upon her hand against the counter. It wouldn't be too long until Steven would show up. He always came over every single day.

A smile grew on Sadie's face as she began to reminisce that sweet memory of her and Lars' first kiss. She was so inattentive and engrossed into her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the door open.

"What'cha you thinking about?" A voice snapped her out from her reverie.

"Huh?" The blond-haired girl squeaked in surprise, nearly stumbling against the countertop. She wearily blinked a few times before recognizing the familiar customer. "Oh hey, Steven. You want a donut?"

"Two please," the boy raised two fingers.

Sadie nodding fulfilling his order as she selected two donuts that he had chosen and placed them both into a bag.

"Here you go, enjoy."

However, Steven still didn't move from his spot, nor did he take the bag off the counter. He only leaned against the counter with a curious expression.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" He inquired.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sadie clutched onto her arm as she glanced away. She didn't want to tell Steven about her dreamy thoughts of Lars. "It's nothing," she murmured.

"Come on," Steven reached over the counter to place a hand upon her shoulder. "You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

She heaved a sigh. She trusted Steven enough so she might as well.

"I was just reminiscing about kiss between Lars and I on that island," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh yeah!" Steven grinned. "I remember that!"

Sadie could feel herself blush. It didn't help knowing that Steven had seen that. It was supposed be an intimate moment between her and Lars, but Steven wouldn't tell anybody about it, and she was sure about that.

"So," Steven smirked, leaning against the counter excitedly. "Are you and Lars together now?"

"Well, I guess so," Sadie shrugged. "We have been dating for awhile now and just became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Awwww!" Steven gushed, stars appearing in the pupils of his eyes. Sadie could feel her blush darken. "You two are great together! You're both perfect for each other!"

"Yeah," Sadie beamed at that notion, glancing down at her open palms. "I guess we really are meant to be together."

Steven giggled softly, chuckling.

"So," Sadie glanced back at Steven. "You got yourself two donuts?"

"No, one's for my myself and the other for my best friend Connie."

"You mean your girlfriend?" A voice suddenly sneered.

"Lars!" Sadie immediately straightened her posture, as the tall teenager closed the door behind himself. He strode over towards the two.

"She's not my girlfriend," Steven denied. "She's just my best friend."

"Yeah right," Lars snorted. "I bet that one time when you were alone with her in that bubble all you wanted to do was to kiss her and make out with her," he snickered.

"Lars!" Sadie's eyes widened at the moment Steven's flustered and embarrassed face as red as a cherry. "Layoff!

"What?" Lars backtracked as if it wasn't such a big deal. He glanced at Sadie with a perplexed expression. "It's true though, and even you know that."

"I think I'm going to go now," Steven snatched his bag of donuts before hurriedly rushing out from the donut shop.

"Now look at what you just did," Sadie folded her arms across her chest. "You made him so embarrassed."

"Come on, it's no big deal," Lars huffed.

"I sometimes wished that you would be nicer, Lars," Sadie murmured.

"Well, you can't force me to be nice to anybody," he turned to face her. "And besides you know how everything sucks in my life, except for you."

Sadie could feel a blush deepen in her cheeks.

"You want me to change cause there's no way that I would-"

"No!" Sadie blurted. "You're great just the way you are," she blushed shyly glancing down.

"Heh," he laid a hand upon her shoulder as Sadie glanced up at him. "You know, I'm glad I have you."

"Me too," Sadie sighed in contentment. She could feel Lars' hands cup her cheeks. He brought their faces closer together until their lips touched. Sadie felt like she was flying as she stood upon her tippy toes to eagerly kiss him back.

That was until Sadie pulled back. "We need to get back to work." This emitted a groan from Lars.

* * *

  
**TIME BREAK**

* * *

For the rest of the day Steven had spent the day with his best friend Connie. Once evening began to settle, they decided to go to Funland.

"This will be fun," Connie grinned, she grasped Steven's arm as the boy blushed. They rushed towards a roller coaster and decided to hop on together.

The two of them screamed in joy as the roller coaster descended down the loop in such fast speed. The two of them were having such a fun time together.

"Well, that was fun," Connie commented as they got off the ride.

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. "It sure was."

"Hey, how about we get some cotton candy?"

The boy's face split into a wide grin. "COTTON CANDY!"

Connie giggled at his excitement as she grasped his arm. "Come on!"

The two of them had bought some cotton candy from a little stand, sitting together upon a little bench as Connie made a squeaking noise as Steven plopped some cotton candy upon her nose.

She turned to glare at him, only to boop his own nose with cotton candy in return.

The two giggled at their antics, each plopping fluffy wisps of colorful cotton candy into their mouths. The sweet sugar melting upon their tongues.

"Hey, is that Lars and Sadie?" Connie suddenly pointed towards the Ferris Wheel.

Indeed it was, as Steven glanced towards the Ferris Wheel. He could see Sadie practically trying to drag Lars onto the Ferris Wheel. That was, until he finally obliged and the two of them of sat together in a cart, both holding hands.

"Are they both on a date?" Connie questioned.

"It looks like it," Steven nodded his head.

"Aww, and it looks like they're having fun," Connie commented.

"Yeah," Steven beamed, smiling softly . "They are."

"And everything is fun with you!" Connie nudged his arm.

"Nuh uh you're the fun one!"

"No, you are!"

The two giggled, and Steven smiled broadly. He spared a fugitive glance back towards Sadie and Lars seeing the two hugging each other. At least Sadie and Lars were having fun as well. The two of them being happy together, and that made Steven happy also. He always knew that they would be good for each other, as long as they were both happy.


	2. A Late Night

** The next day and evening:  **

Sadie sighed happily as she left the donut shop along with Lars, as it was closing for the day.

"Yesterday was really fun with you," Sadie gently grasped onto Lars' arm. "I loved it, thanks for taking me out to Funland," she beamed up at him.

"Eh, it was nothing," Lars rubbed the back of his neck, a blush appearing in his face.

Sadie couldn't help herself from grinning at that. He did look so cute when he was blushing.

"So you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really," Lars shrugged his shoulders. "But the cool kids did invite me over to Sour Cream's house for a party. He said it was an open invitation for anybody and that you could bring your friends with you."

"Then we should go, that would be fun," Sadie grinned up at him.

"I'm worried I'll mess up there," Lars said, ruffling a hand through his hair. "What will they think of me? And hopefully this party won't be lame."

"It's going to be so fun," another voice said as Sadie turned to see Steven standing there.

Lars suddenly scowled, glaring down at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the party too," Steven piped up excitedly. "Sour Cream is DJing and I'm his helpful roadie."

"You're a roadie?" Sadie blinked in surprise. "That's cool."

"I know," Steven grinned widely. "It's going to be so fun!"

Lars rolled his eyes as he huffed.

"Come on Lars, we should go, it would be fun," Sadie urged softly.

"Yeah, come on Lars," Steven nudged his arm as well. 

"Fine," Lars huffed. "I'll go with you guys."

"Yay!" Steven beamed brightly, he walked forward as both Sadie and Lars followed behind.

Sadie grinned, clasping her fingers with Lars' as she leaned against his shoulder. It was going to be another fun night with her boyfriend.

As they made their way into Sour Cream's house and into his backyard, the party finally began. Steven was helping Sour Cream carry his heavy equipment to the stand so he could blare out music loudly and DJ while everybody else danced underneath the shiny disco ball. Colorful lights decorated the grass and patio as everyone swayed to the beat.

"Come on, Lars!" Sadie tugged onto Lars arm. "Let's dance!"

He huffed before finally standing up from his chair and letting his girlfriend guide him among the crowd of people.

Putting one hand upon Sadie's shoulder he placed the other onto her waist as he grinned at her, noticing her blush.

"This is nice," she leaned forward to rest her head against his shoulder as the two both slow danced together.

"Yeah," Lars nodded his head in agreement. They continued to dance like that as Steven was watching them from the stand behind Sour Cream.

"Ah, they're having fun," he grinned, resting his chin onto his hand. Lars and Sadie were just so perfect together and he could say so himself that he actually shipped them so much.

It was until the slow song had ended and changed more into an upbeat was when Lars pulled himself back.

"I'm going to get a drink," he stuttered nervously.

"Okay," Sadie twirled a strand of her blond hair. She stood there as Lars disappeared into the crowd. She turned around to talk to a few people, Buck, and Jenny.

However, the party still continued on and yet Lars still didn't return, and it was starting to make Sadie a bit worried. Another slow song came on and Sadie found herself standing there as she watched other couples dance themselves away.

"Sadie?" She turned her head to find Steven walking towards her.

"Oh hey, Steven," she replied.

"Where's Lars?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"That's the thing, I don't know where he is," Sadie frowned. "We were just dancing and afterwards he said he needed to get a drink, but I haven't seen him after that."

"Hm," Steven scratched his head pensively. "He didn't leave did he?"

"I hope not," Sadie frowned. "We were just having so much fun, I just hope he realized that he can have fun."

"Here, I'll try to look for him," Steven suggested.

"Thanks, Steven," she grinned at him.

The boy nodded his head as he walked back to the stand besides Sour Cream as he tried to overlook the massive crowd of people.

"Found him!" Steven hollered loudly. Sadie's eyes widened as she rushed over towards Steven to see as well. "He's still over by the drink stand, talking to someone."

"He is?" Sadie blinked, before her grin faltered as she noticed that it was another girl, a red headed girl. "He's talking to another girl...."

Steven glanced back at her, nudging her arm softly. "Hey, at least he's talking to other people right?" He tried to lift up her mood.

"Yeah.... I guess...."

"And look he's coming back," Steven took a step back as Sadie indeed noticed how Lars was wandering through the crowd, seemingly searching for her.

She sighed as she stepped back, before walking back into the crowd just as Lars had found her.

"Sadie!" He grinned, walking up towards her. The blond-haired girl could only fold her arms across her chest. "Look I'm sorry," Lars frowned, instantly noticing her behavior.

"Yeah because you better explain why you took so long just to get a drink and was talking to another girl," Sadie huffed, half annoyed and angry.

"I couldn't just leave her there, besides she was all alone sitting by herself like she had no friends. She was the one who started talking to me in the first place," Lars explained.

"Oh...." Sadie murmured. "You actually talked to her since she was all alone? How nice of you," Sadie grinned, nudging his arm.

"Yeah but I'm so sorry for just leaving you here," Lars gently took her hands into his. "How about we just forget about it and still dance together?"

"Okay," Sadie nodded her head. Lars grinned as he tugged her closer against him. She closed her eyes as they both swayed to the steady beat.

Steven raised his arms into the air as he cheered, as Sour Cream threw out a bunch of glow sticks as there erupted cheers and uproars from amongst the crowd.

The music blared louder and soon everybody was just dancing like crazy. It was one heck of a night. Steven could see Lars, Sadie, Jenny and Buck all dancing together with a few other people.

After a few hours had passed, soon enough people were beginning to leave as the night was over.

"Thanks for everything, Steven," Sour Cream turned towards the boy, grinning at him.

"You're welcome, I'll always be there for you as your roadie," he puffed out his chest.

Sour Cream chuckled at that as he turned to say goodbye to a few friends, just as Steven finished up with putting away the rest of Sour Cream's equipment into a large cart.

"Well, that was fun," he placed his hands upon his hips as he glanced back towards Sadie and Lars who were walking off together, hand in hand as Sadie was leaning against him, with Lars' arm wrapped around her.

The half gem grinned, before something small and white caught his eye. It was some sort of small strip of paper that was hanging out slightly from Lars' back pocket and by the looks of it, Steven could see some numbers inscribed upon it.

_ Was that some sort of phone number?  _

He blinked in puzzlement. He shrugged it off, before hauling the last DJ disk into the cart and rolling it away and back into Sour Cream's garage.  And he too, left the house to finally make his way back home.


	3. Heartbreak

Sadie smiled as she leaned against the counter of the Big Donut shop. She blushed as she felt Lars wrap his arm around her.

"Hey, Sadie," he grinned.

"You finally showed up," she beamed up at him. Usually he was always late, but he actually was on time for once.

"Yeah, figured I'd be here on time for once," he shrugged. "To see you." Sadie smiled at that, how she adored him. Just underneath that tough and jerk exterior she saw a sweet guy and she was glad that she could see the true side of him.

"Hey guys!" The two of them lifted their heads to find their usual customer, Steven Universe.

"Hello, Steven, what kind of donut would you want today?" Sadie grinned at him.

"How about one with sprinkles?" He smiled softly at her. Sadie nodded her head, reaching over the counter to get his ordered donut. "Last night was a blast," Steven leaned onto the counter with one arm.

"Yeah, whatever," Lars shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh come on, Lars, admit you had fun," Sadie set Steven's donut bag onto the counter as she nudged his arm.

Lars blushed as he leaned awkwardly to the side. "Uh, yeah, but I'm not admitting anything."

"I think he actually enjoyed it," Sadie leaned over to whisper so only Steven could hear. The half gem chuckled softly at that.

"Yeah the two of you look great together," Steven beamed. "You always do. You're so perfect for each other."

"Aww thanks, Steven," Sadie leaned back placing both hands upon her cheeks as she was flattered. Lars only huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"So are the two of you doing anything today?" Steven questioned as he picked up his donut bag.

"We're thinking of hanging over at my house right?" Sadie glanced up at Lars.

"Oh," Lars blinked suddenly. "Yeah, that's right."

"I bet the two of you will have so much fun!" Steven chuckled, grinning. "Well, I need to head back with the Gems to do gem stuff."

"All right see you later then, Steven," Sadie waved. He waved back as he exited the donut shop. "You know it looks like that nobody is really coming today, so what do you say that we check out early?" Sadie gazed back at Lars.

"Sure," Lars nodded his head.

"Come on, let's go," Sadie gently his hand into her own as she guided him out from the donut shop and of course locked it up. The two walked together, hand in hand as they headed towards Sadie's house. They both hung out together, and watched a movie until it was evening time.

"So you think out want to go out or something?" Sadie nudged Lars' arm.

"I uh.... actually I forgot that I need to go home now. There's something I need to do," Lars stood up from the couch.

"Oh okay, but you can hang out again tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Lars nodded his head. "I can," he flashed her a grin. "For sure." With that he exited the house as Sadie sighed, leaning back against the couch. She always loved hanging out with Lars even if it was simply watching a movie with him.

The next day at work, Sadie was helping a few customers with their orders when Lars said he needed to excuse himself as his phone rang loudly in his pocket.

"I'll be right back," he stammered as he grasped his phone and immediately went outside to talk into his phone. Sadie didn't think much of it as her attention was focused upon the line of customers at the counter.

* * *

As more days had passed Sadie had noticed how Lars seemed to be acting strange. They weren't hanging out as much as they used to, and every time at work when his phone rang he would excuse himself, leaving Sadie to deal with the rest of the customers. She even tried talking to him, but he only said that it was someone important that he knew that he needed to talk to. And Sadie figured that it was probably a family member of his or something.

However, things seemed to be getting out of hand. Lars somehow kept getting all these injuries and had to skip work, and Sadie had to deal with it herself. The blond girl huffed as she lifted her head as Lars entered the shop.

"Hey, Sadie," he grinned at her, lifting up an arm. He suddenly groaned in pain, a hand pressing onto his back. "Ugh, my back is killing me. I don't think I can keep up working again like this. I'm so sorry," he frowned at her. Suddenly he clutched onto his noise and made a dash into the back room.

"Lars!" She hurried after him, turning him around to find that he was holding a tissue up to his nose, but it was bloody. "Oh my gosh!"

"Eh, it's okay," Lars made a strained face. "I'm fine."

"I think that you should skip work again today," Sadie frowned, reaching out to softly pat his arm.

"All right, thanks, Sadie," he reached down to hug her with one arm. "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this."

"It's okay, just get better okay? Try not to get hurt any further."

"I'll try," he flashed her a weak smile before leaving the back room and exiting the shop.

The girl sighed as she rubbed the side of her face. How was Lars getting so injured lately? Something seemed to be off... wait.... Her eyes widened as she noticed the bloody tissue that he had dropped that was still on the floor.

_ Great.... he left his bloody tissue on the floor... _

She bent over to pick it up, only to suddenly realize something. The redness wasn't sticky at all and there was this familiar smell.

"What?" She rubbed her fingers along the redness of the tissue. If it was blood wouldn't she be getting it onto herself? It clearly didn't look dry either as it was brightly red, but the smell... it was.... 

"This isn't blood," Sadie gasped. "Is this red marker?" She crumpled the tissue her hand as she scowled, throwing it into the trash.

Okay something fishy was going on. Lars didn't actually have a bloody nose, he was only faking it.

"Hey, Sadie," she jumped suddenly in surprise, whirling her head around to find that it was only Steven. "Oh.... hey Steven."

"Are you okay?" He tilted his head. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"It's okay," Sadie sighed, clenching her fist against her side. That's it.... she was going to talk to Lars, something was indeed up if he was faking his injuries.

"You know you can tell me anything," she felt Steven nudge her arm softly.

She heaved a sigh, as she turned to face Steven. "It's just Lars, ever since that dance party he's been acting a bit strange."

"How?" Steven blinked in confusion.

"Well, he seems to not be hanging out with me so much anymore. Plus he keeps making excuses to go out from work to talk to someone on the phone. Not only that, he keeps getting injured and skipping work and now I just found out that he was faking his injuries," she scowled deeply. "He had a bloody nose, but the tissue was only red marker."

Steven's eyes widened at that. "That's strange, but why is he doing that?"

"Only one way to find out," Sadie growled as she grasped her work keys from the counter.

"Wait," Steven quickly followed after her as they exited the donut shop. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out what the heck he's doing right now," Sadie shoved her keys into her pocket before storming off towards the direction of Lars' house. The half gem sincerely wanted to follow her, however, he did have another mission with the Gems today.

"I'll come by to talk to you later tomorrow," he told himself before heading back towards his house upon the beach.

Once making her way to Lars' house, Sadie knocked upon the door. His parents answered and she asked them where Lars was.

"Don't know where he is," his mom shook his head.

Sighing, Sadie quickly thanked them before turning around. Where the heck was he then!?

She walked a bit further across the boardwalk, still finding no sign of Lars at all. "Well maybe I should check Funland?" She said suddenly. And that's what she did, strolling around.

It wasn't until suddenly she finally caught sight of Lars and she tried to rush after him, following him around a bend only to freeze suddenly at the sight before her. It was that same red headed girl that she had seen at the party. She was sitting down at the picnic table with Lars besides her, with his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm surprised that your girlfriend doesn't even know that we've been sneaking out together like this," she muttered. The two of them didn't even notice Sadie was peeking around the corner.

"Yeah," Lars nodded his head. "I guess she really is clueless."

Sadie could only stare as they suddenly kissed. Tears immediately blurred her vision as she clutched tightly onto the hem of her shirt.

"I love you," the girl murmured softly.

"And I love you too," Lars grinned, kissing her back greedily.

"You love me more than her don't you?" The girl pulled her head back.

"Yes," Lars nodded his head. "I love you more than her. And besides she'll never know about this," he leaned in once again to kiss her.

And the only thing that Sadie could do was to dash away, tears blinding her vision as she choked on a sob. She could feel her own heart shattering in her chest as she ran back home and immediately shut herself into her room and sobbed upon her bed.

"It's over! It's over!" She cried loudly, curling more into a ball as she sobbed against her pillow as her hand clutched onto her chest. She truly loved him, and now all this time to realize that he actually didn't want her, and just ditched her for this new girl. She continued to cry her eyes out, a wailing sob escaping from her mouth as she eventually cried herself to sleep.


	4. Broken

** The next morning: **

Steven hummed as he made his way back to the Big Donut. "Lovely day isn't it?" He smiled as he glanced around. The sky was bright azure blue, and the weather was totally perfect.

Just when the boy entered the donut shop he was met with a surprising sight. Sadie was leaning upon the counter, but she looked so depressed and there were dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Sadie?" Steven frowned in concern.

"Oh hey, Steven," she lifted her head. "You want another donut?"

"Sure, a chocolate one," Steven nodded his head. Sadie did as told, slowly grasping his ordered donut and plopping it into a bag as she dropped it onto the counter. She blinked when she noticed that he still hadn't moved nor had taken the donut bag off the counter.

"You know there's your donut. Don't you have a mission to go with the Gems?"

"No," Steven shook his head. "Not really."

"You hanging out with Connie again?"

"She's busy, so she can't hang out," Steven said.

"Oh," she blinked, letting out a sigh. He still didn't move from his spot. "So you're just going to stand there?"

"Yeah because I know something is wrong," Steven took a step closer. "You're not yourself."

Sadie sighed as she leaned back, running her fingers through her hair. "It's fine, I'm okay, Steven."

"No, you're not," Steven frowned. "I know that something is wrong and that something is bothering you. You don't look so good. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He offered her a small smile.

"I would rather not talk about it," Sadie sighed, leaning onto her palm. "You can just leave."

"Sadie..." Steven frowned.

"Just leave, Steven, leave. Leave me alone," she muttered underneath her breath.

Steven let out a defeated sigh. "Okay," he reached over to take the donut bag as he frowned and exited the store. He glanced down at his donut bag and suddenly made up his mind. He could see Lars coming towards the shop and that's when the half gem decided to hide himself around the bend of the store, to gaze inside.

Sadie sighed, dragging her hands down her face. That was until she heard the door open and Lars was suddenly standing beside her.

"Hey, Sadie."

She didn't reply, only huffing as she leaned against the counter.

"What? I don't get a simple hi?" Lars frowned, reaching down to softly touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Sadie spat, slapping his hand off her shoulder.

"Woah, easy chill out, seems like you're in a bad mood today," Lars said. "Need a hug?"

"I don't a need a hug or anything from you," Sadie turned her head up to glare at Lars.

"Geez, Sadie, your eyes you don't look so good what's wrong?" Lars glanced down worriedly at her.

"What's wrong?" Sadie could feel tears leaking out from her eyes. "Oh you should know what's wrong," she spat, half chuckling. "Or should I say what you did?"

"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about," Lars sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You've been faking it all along Lars," Sadie gritted her teeth angrily. "All these times of skipping work of getting injured and yesterday I went out to find you and found you with another girl at Funland," Sadie choked angrily, clenching her fists.

"Woah, wait... you saw me with another girl?" Lars' eyes widened in alarm.

"Yes I did," Sadie huffed, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "You just ditched me!"

"Well now that you actually found out," Lars huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I guess you actually deserved it."

"What!? ME!?" Sadie's voice rose louder in volume. The two were suddenly glaring at each other. "Don't you know what this means to me? You broke my heart! I loved you! And I thought you loved me back!"

"Well, guess you were so clueless and dumb huh?"

"I actually loved you! I gave you a chance! I LOVED YOU!" Sadie roared, tears streaming down her cheeks. "And this is how it ends up!? You hurt me like this?"

Outside the donut shop Steven was still gazing through the glass window as he gasped, his eyes wide as saucers. Sadie and Lars were suddenly both yelling at each other, and Sadie had tears streaming down her face. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew it had to be something really bad.

"That's it!" Lars growled, he threw out his hand as he knocked off the cup of coffee upon the counter as it splatter upon the ground, spilling hot coffee everywhere upon the floor. "WE'RE DONE!" With that he stormed out from the donut shop and slammed the door harshly.

"Yeah.... we're done..." Sadie choked, clutching tightly onto her elbows. She immediately grasped her work keys and rushed out from the shop as well.

Steven lifted his head watching Lars storm off and away down the street while Sadie was dashing off in the other direction, tears flying off her cheeks.

"That's it," he clenched his fist. "I'm going to talk to her, even if she doesn't want me to." He quickly ran off towards the direction of where her house resided.

Once making it to her house, he softly knocked upon the door seeing her mom answer.

"Oh hey, Steven," she greeted him.

"Can I see Sadie?"

The woman frowned suddenly. "Actually she's not feeling all that well and I don't think she wants any company."

"Please," Steven frowned clasping his hands together. "I just really want to talk her."

"All right," Barbara Miller sighed, pulling the door open more wider as Steven immediately rushed into the house. He made a dash to the basement where he knew Sadie's room was.

"Sadie?" He walked down the stairs finally noticed the sobbing girl upon her bed.

"Steven?" She lifted her head in surprise, immediately rubbing furiously at her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you," Steven walked towards her, until he sat upon the bed as she scooted back.

"I don't want to talk. I told you to leave me alone," she snapped, clutching tightly onto her elbows.

"No," Steven shook his head, gently reaching out to touch her shoulder. "I'm not leaving." When she didn't flinch away he shifted a bit closer to her. "And I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong and what happened." He gave her a solemn expression. "Just know that I'm here for you."

Sadie sniffled, before suddenly launching herself at Steven as the boy grunted softly, wrapping his arms around her as she was suddenly sobbing against him.

"It's okay," he rubbed her back softly. "I'm here."

"Me and Lars...." Sadie hiccupped. "I found out that he was with another girl."

"What?!" Steven's eyes widened in shock.

"I actually loved him," Sadie continued, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But then all he does is to hurt me like this. Back in the donut shop we were yelling, and it got really bad."

The boy nodded his head at that. He actually did see them yelling back in the donut shop.

"And so we broke up, he said that we were done," Sadie sobbed, clutching more tightly onto Steven's shirt as the half gem gazed down at her. "He hurt me.... and I loved him.... but now I realize that he never did..."

"I'm so sorry," Steven frowned, squeezing her softly. "You don't deserve to be with a jerk like him."

"And I think that.... I won't ever find love again and I don't deserve love either..."

"What? No!" Steven gasped, pushing her back gently to gaze into her tear stained eyes. "Of course you deserve love, never say that."

"It's true... I'm never going to love again..." She cast her gaze her away.

"That's not true," Steven could feel himself pulling her even closer.

_ Yeah right.... _ Sadie kept her gaze down upon her hands.

"I bet there will be an even better guy, who will love you more than anything," Steven pressed Sadie against him.

The blond-haired girl could feel her head resting against Steven's chest, and could feel Steven's steady heart beat drumming in her eyes. She let out a sad sigh, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

Even though she knew that Steven was only trying to be helpful, there was no doubt in her mind that she would ever find anyone else to love. And now she was just going to give up...


	5. Fluttering Feeling

"Feeling better now?"

Sadie let out a soft sigh, leaning back. She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"How about we do something to help cheer you up?" Steven grinned. "Let's go to Funland what do you say?"

"I don't know..." Sadie murmured.

"Come on!" Steven grasped gently onto her hand. "It'll be fun!" She sighed letting the boy tug her along. He urged her out from the house, before telling her mom that he was taking her out to Funland.

She sighed, following Steven along as they both got some cotton candy.

"This is good huh?" Steven grinned munching onto his cotton candy.

"Yeah..." Sadie took a bite herself. She glanced up when Steven took her hand into his, tugging her along.

"Come on!" He grinned, tugging her along to get onto a roller coaster ride. She sighed, sitting behind him as the roller coaster drove up and dove down in such fast speed. Steven was cheering loudly, and Sadie grinned slightly as well.

"Well, that was fun," Steven stretched his arms above himself as they got off the ride.

"Yeah," Sadie nodded her head softly. "I guess it was."

"How about we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Sadie suddenly felt Steven gently grasp onto her hand. She gazed down momentarily at their hands, feeling something warm fluttering slightly.

No, she would ignore that feeling. She shook her head as she nodded at Steven.

"All right!" The boy grinned, tugging her along to the Ferris Wheel. Once the two made it upon the Ferris Wheel, they sat beside other with their arms nearly touching. "It's a lovely day isn't it?"

Sadie only shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

"Hey," she felt Steven's hand softly touch hers. "Don't think of it like that."

"How so?" She gazed at him, with a sad expression.

"Well you're here with me," Steven grinned, smiling softly at her. Even through her sadness Sadie could feel her heart flutter softly just by seeing Steven smile.

Wait... what was going on? Steven always smiled like that, so how come it was different now and that she was feeling this way? She actually didn't like him did she?

"Yeah, I guess so," she turned her head away, gazing out towards the horizon.

No she wasn't going to fall into this again.... No matter what... Even though the warm feeling inside was fluttering to hold his hand or something, she wasn't going to give heed. Besides, it wasn't like Steven would feel this way towards her either.

The two of them continued to stay upon the Ferris Wheel, until the sunset began to descend further down across the horizon.

"Beautiful huh?"

Sadie blinked, only staring ahead as she slowly nodded her head. Slowly the Ferris Wheel came down and they both had get off the ride. The two of them walked back to Sadie's house as she turned to suddenly feel herself being hugged by Steven.

"I had fun with you, even if it didn't feel like you had fun," Steven said softly. "And I would be willing to hang out more like this."

_ What?  _ Sadie's eyes widened further at that. There was something fluttering in her gut just at the way Steven was hugging her softly.

"Yeah, we can hang out again tomorrow," he pulled back, smiling broadly at her. "Goodnight, Sadie," he grinned and with that he left her house.

Sadie stood here, feeling something fluttering in her gut. No.... she shook her head, letting out another sigh. She wasn't going to be falling for him, after all she gave up on love and Steven was just being a really nice friend and tomorrow would be nothing more than hanging out.

The girl let out a sigh as she entered back inside her house, making her way into her room.

"How was your day, Sadie?" Her mom asked, just as she opened her bedroom door down into the basement.

"Fine," she replied, before entering and closing the door behind her. She descended down the stairs and got herself ready for bed, before she laid there upon her bed staring up at the ceiling.

As sad as she was, there was something that she couldn't deny. She actually did enjoy the day with Steven.

"I just don't understand," she turned onto her side, curling herself up. "I told myself that I gave up on love, but then why am I suddenly getting this warm feeling around Steven?" She huffed, rubbing the sides of her face. "I'm not falling for him, I'm not," she denied as she closed her eyes.

She laid there like that, until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

** The very next day during the evening: **

* * *

Sadie was sulking in her room, sighing as she found herself staring at the wall. That was until her bedroom door opened loudly and a familiar voice rang, as she lifted her head.

"Hey, Sadie!"

He actually showed up?? Sadie blinked, pushing herself up as Steven walked towards her, 'til he was standing in front of her. She was actually hoping that he wouldn't show up to hang out or anything.

"How are you feeling?" Steven asked, reaching out to softly touch her shoulder. 

Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

"Aww come on, I know you better than that," Steven frowned slightly. "Your face says so otherwise," he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her softly. The blond-haired girl blinked as she let out a soft sigh. "How about we hang out to cheer you up? I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?" Sadie folded her arms across her chest as they separated from the hug.

"You'll see," Steven smirked, grasping her hand as he tugged her off the bed. "Come on!" And she had no choice, but to let Steven tug her along.

It was then she found herself being led into some sort of party, with a giant colorful disco ball that was spinning upon the ceiling. She could see a few familiar faces all around, Sour Cream was in the back behind this stand just DJ-ing and she could also see Jenny and Buck.

She felt Steven nudge her arm as he grasped a microphone from off the side. "No," Sadie shook her head. She immediately knew what he was implying. 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She felt Steven tug onto her arm. "Just sing with me." She could feel herself being tucked against Steven's side as he began singing.

"I can't help it if I make a scene," Steven's voice rang. Sadie suddenly felt herself immediately pulled in as she sang along.

"Stepping out from my hot pink limousine," she found Steven grinning at her as they both began to sing.

"I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic. When I pose, they scream." And on cue there was the sound of loud roaring and cheering from the crowd. "And I joke, they laugh."

Sadie found herself being spun around Steven, their eyes gazing at each other. "I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in."

"They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking," Sadie stepped out, swaging herself a bit just as Steven pulled her back in.

"I've got them dazzled like a stage magician. When I point, they look. And I talk, they listen. Well, everybody needs a friend." Sadie could feel a smile appearing upon her lips as Steven grinned back at her.

"And I've got you, and you, and you," Steven smiled softly at her, before pointing to a few people in the massive crowd. "So many I can't even name them! Can you blame me? I'm too famous!"

"Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?" Sadie giggled as Steven twirled her. "I'm coming into view as the world is turning. Haven't you noticed I've made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning."

"Now everyone can see me burning," Steven joined in with her. "Now everyone can see me burning!"

Loud cheering came from the crowd as Sadie smiled back at Steven. She could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks as Steven handed the microphone off to someone else so they could sing. She had to admit that it was really fun singing with Steven.

"That was fun," Steven beamed at her.

"Yeah," she nodded her head, smiling benevolently at him. It was almost like he was magical somehow, having the ability to immediately melt away her sadness. She turned her head, as something caught her eye.

It was Lars, standing with that red-haired girl and he was gazing at her. And just like that the moment was shattered.

_ No... he couldn't be here.... She couldn't stand to see him! _

"Sadie?" Steven tilted his head, immediately noticing that something was off as he turned towards the direction that she was looking at and indeed noticed Lars and that other girl. "Sadie!" The boy grasped onto her arm as tears blurred her vision.

"I-I can't...." She choked, her lips trembling. "I can't be here anymore..." And with that she tried to tug away, however, Steven's grip upon her arm only tightened as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"No, you can't leave yet, Sadie. We haven't even danced, they're starting to dance now," the half gem gestured to the crowd as a slow beat song came on, many couples dancing with each other.

"N-no you don't understand!" Sadie could feel her tears leaking out from her eyes. "I can't stand to be here if he's here!"

"Don't think about him," the blond girl gasped as she felt herself being tugged closer to Steven. "Don't pay attention to him. It's just you and me now." And suddenly even through her tears, she could feel her own heart fluttering at his words. "So I want to say.... come dance with me," he held out his hand towards her.

Sadie blinked, taking in a deep breath as she blinked back the tears and gently took his hand. Steven smiled softly at her, pulling her closer as they both danced to the slow beat. She closed her eyes as she tried to force back her thoughts of Lars as she could feel Steven moving with her. Sadie didn't know how it happened, but she somehow felt herself moving closer to him, until she was pressing her cheek against his chest.

Wait... what was going on!? What was she doing!? Her eyes widened frantically, as she pulled her head back only to find that her fingers were intertwined with Steven's as the beat of the music changed. 

He was suddenly giggling as he twirled her, both of them twirling together. Sadie could feel herself laughing, her cheeks turning warm. Steven grinned widely, tugging her tightly against him as he hugged her. Just when Sadie wrapped her arms back around him in return there was a sudden bright white light that filled her vision.

"W-what?" A voice croaked, opening her eyes. Where two used to be there now was one. "What's going on!? Huh?" She gazed down at herself, before turning her head towards the window pane to find her reflection staring back at her.

Her hair was curly brown with a blond highlight streak, and she was wearing Sadie's purple shirt, but it had Steven's star upon it, and she had Steven's jeans and his red sandals. 

"We fused!" Stars immediately appeared in her eyes. "What!?"

"I'm sorry we accidentally fused!" Steven's voice echoed into her mind. "We can unfuse right now-

"Wait..." Sadie could feel herself respond within the fusion. "This is.... this feels nice." She was ignoring the way people were suddenly staring and gaping in shock at the new fusion.

"Oh I know! Our fusion name should be Stadie!" Steven's voice chuckled softly.

The new fusion wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes softly. As much as bizarre this feeling felt, she actually liked it. Sadie knew that Steven had magical abilities, but this felt amazing.... and she couldn't find any words to describe this feeling.

"I love you," she murmured softly, hugging herself gently. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as her heart began to pound as she realized what she just said. "NO!" Her form spazzed brightly, splitting into two as both Steven and Sadie landed against the dance floor.

"Sadie!" Steven pushed himself up as he tried to reach towards her. However, the girl sprang up from her position, shoving herself through the crowd as she could feel the sting of hot tears scald her face.

NO! She just actually said that she loved him! She couldn't believe that she just straight out said that to him! No, no, no, no NO! She told herself that she had given up on love and she wasn't going to do this!  She didn't care where she was going, shoving herself through the massive crowd of people. The only one thing she knew, was that she needed to get away from him, away from Steven.


	6. Another Chance

All Sadie could hear was the sound of her erratic beating heart and her heavy breathing. She didn't know how long she had been running for, nor did she matter to care. All she knew was that she needed to be away from Steven.

She finally came to an abrupt stop around the bend of the Big Donut. Her hands grasped onto her quivering knees as she tried to gain control of her breathing. She literally just screwed everything up by blurting out that she loved him.

"Why?......" She mumbled, rubbing the side of her face as fresh tears leaked out from her eyes. "Why did I have to fall in love in him? With Steven?" She let out a huff of frustration. "I thought that I told myself that I wouldn't love anybody.... as it would only make it worse.... and besides, there's no doubt that Steven even feels the same way." She gazed at her own reflection through the glass window. "It's not like anybody should love me anyway..."

She sighed, placing her hand upon the glass as she stared at her reflection. Her heart was only going to be used again and broken in the end, just like what happened with Lars.

"And now I screwed our friendship even," she moaned in frustration, ruffling her blond hair. "This is just stupid, I'm not doing this..."

She closed her eyes, turning around to lean back against the donut shop. Hopefully Steven would not come after her, as she didn't even want to face him.

"SADIE!"

Her eyes snapped open in alarm as her proceeding thoughts were confirmed. Turning her head, Sadie noticed Steven who was running down the street and towards her direction.

"NO!" She gasped, feeling her heart relentlessly pounding in her chest. This couldn't be happening!

The blond girl sprang her position as she rushed off, running away further down the street.

"Sadie, wait!" Steven hollered, however, Sadie paid him no mind as she headed straight towards the direction of her house.

Steven was frowning, still trying to chase after her. He was more confused more than anything. Why was Sadie running away from him?

"Steven! There you are!" The boy skidded to a sudden halt as he noticed Pearl who was rushing up towards him.

"Pearl?" His eyes widened, before glancing quickly back towards the direction where Sadie had disappeared off to.

"We need you on a mission," Pearl reached out to gently grasp onto his shoulder. "We've been trying to find you for awhile."

The boy frowned, as he could feel his stomach twisting in knots. Part of him just wanted to go after Sadie to try to talk and comfort her, to sort things out, however, he knew that the Gems were serious with their missions and he didn't want to ditch them.

"All right, I'm coming," he turned his head, before following after Pearl who nodded her head. They made their way back towards the beach house and warped someplace else.

_ Don't worry Sadie..... _ Steven pensively thought as he appeared with the rest of the Crystal Gems. _I'll talk to you tomorrow..._

And that's when Steven followed the Gems into an unknown territory to capture a corrupted gem. Even during the mission he still couldn't take his mind off her. This had been happening for quite a while, and even reminiscing back on his moments of hanging out with Sadie, he could feel his heart fluttering, along with butterflies and his cheeks warming up.

_ Oh.... _ he blinked as the mission had finally succeeded and he was now back in his bed, trying to drift off to sleep. He was actually in love with her? After all, his dad did tell him about how he fell in love with his Mom, so there was no doubt this was love. He didn't feel warm whenever he was around Connie, he only felt this way around Sadie.

He smiled softly through the darkness. He actually loved her, he loved her.

* * *

**Back in Sadie's house:**

* * *

Sadie had burst into her house, making a beeline for her room as she slammed the door behind herself. She flung herself upon her bed, clutching tightly onto her elbows as she began to sob.

"I never asked for this...." She hiccupped. "I don't want this.... I don't want to love him!" She screamed as she grasped a stuffed animal off her bed, hurling it against the floor. "I'M NEVER LOVING AGAIN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She hissed, her fingers now clutching into her blond hair. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM!?" She curled up into a ball as she hit her head upon her pillow, eventually crying herself to sleep once again.

* * *

** The very next morning:  **

* * *

Sadie instantly regretted that she even had work. She knew for a surety that Steven would show up, which would make matters even worse.

Heaving a sigh, she leaned onto her hand as she gazed towards the entrance of the Big Donut. A few hours had quickly passed by and there hadn't been any sight of any customer at all, including Steven who would always be the first. Of course, Lars didn't even show up as Sadie knew that he had just quit, and she didn't really care anyway she never wanted to see his face again.

Glancing up at the clock, Sadie let out a quiet sigh. "Looks like no one is coming today, so might as well clock out." She grasped the keys from upon the counter. "Good thing Steven didn't show up-" She was immediately cut off by seeing the front door open, and her worst matters just came true. Sadie instantly straightened up, as she dropped her arm by her side as Steven walked up towards her.

_ No.... he was actually here!? _

"Hey, Sadie," he lifted his hand in a gentle greeting.

"Hey.... Steven...." she blinked slowly. A brief moment of silence passed between them, as Steven nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"So uh.... about what happened yesterday," he started.

"Forget about it."

"What?" Steven instantly blinked in surprise.

"Forget that ever happened, especially what I said," Sadie sighed, feeling her fingers clench more tightly upon her keys. "That will never happen again, I just wasn't in my right mind."

"No," Steven shook his head. "Look I understand if I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry," he clutched onto his elbow, gazing down.

"No, you didn't," Sadie shook her head. "You didn't make me uncomfortable, I was just being stupid."

"No, you weren't stupid," Steven gazed back at her, meeting her gaze softly. "I never think that you are."

And just like that Sadie could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. NO! Not this again!

She let out another sigh, walking around the bend of the counter. "Thanks... but I'm going to head out from work anyway."

"Wait," Steven reached out to gently grasp onto her shoulder as he tugged her back. "I want to make sure that you're fine."

"I am, I will be fine, Steven."

"I can tell you're not," she felt him tug her closer to him. All she could feel was his warm hand softly clenching onto her shoulder.

"Why can't you just forget it?" Sadie gritted her teeth, feeling the sting of tears in the back of her eyes. "Just forget everything that happened, just forget what I said when we split apart-"

"No," Steven shook his head. "I won't forget."

"Why not?" Sadie insisted. 

"Because I want to know if what you said was true, if that was how you truly felt," Steven solemnly said.

"It was just a mistake," Sadie shook her head. "I told you to just forget about it."

"Then how come I feel like it wasn't?" Steven tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Something was suddenly compelling him to just hold her against him.

"Steven, what are you doing?" Sadie hissed softly from underneath her breath as she squirmed in his grasp.

"I didn't realize this until now," Steven could feel his own heart pounding wildly in his chest. "But I feel like it needs to be said." He could feel a warmth blooming across his body as he squeezed Sadie softly.

"Fine, what is it?" Sadie let out another sigh as she gazed at him. She suddenly noticed how his cheeks were turning slightly red in color.

Steven cleared his throat, as he took in a deep breath. "Ever since you broke up with Lars, I felt more closer to you as we'd hang out together. And I don't know why I was feeling like this, as it continues to keep growing, but now I think I know why."

Sadie's eyes widened in shock at statement. _Wait.... he wasn't actually....?_

"Sadie," she felt her face being tugged directly into his gaze gently. "I think I'm in love with you."

"N-no," tears cascaded down Sadie's cheeks as she made a choking noise. "You can't be...."

"Why not?' Steven instantly frowned in confusion. "Is there something wrong with that? I thought you said that you loved me?"

And just like that Sadie knew that she couldn't back her way out from this one. "I-I did.... but I can't do this... After that heart break with Lars.... and my broken heart.... we can't be in love.... I told myself that I'd give up on love, and I did...."

"Well love didn't give up on you," Steven smiled broadly.

Sadie could feel her own heart pounding as her eyes gazed intently into Steven's. "But how do I know that you won't hurt me in the end? Love is just going to stab me in the end like it did with Lars..."

"Sadie," she suddenly felt Steven cupping her face and tilting up her chin. "I'm not Lars, and I would never hurt you. And just because your first love hurt you, doesn't mean that the second one will. Because real love wouldn't hurt you, and I feel like our love will not hurt," Steven smiled softly. "You have to give it another chance."

Sadie blinked, not moving as she suddenly felt herself being brought closer. That was until she suddenly felt Steven gently pressing his lips against hers. The blond girl closed her eyes, feeling her hands clutch softly onto his shirt.  No matter how much she wanted to resist, she could feel herself softly kissing him back as sparks were spazzing across her body. Now she didn't want to move, and was suddenly pulled into the moment, with just the feeling of Steven's lips softly caressing hers.


	7. Love Will Win Out

It was like nothing mattered but these few moments. The world itself seemed to be gone, and here it was only Sadie, herself here with Steven. This blissful feeling, she never wanted to let it go. 

They both continued to stay like that, before finally pulling apart as Sadie could feel herself blushing madly.

"Wow," Steven muttered, smiling softly at her. "That was amazing."

The blond-haired girl couldn't deny that as she nodded her head. "Yeah it was," she gazed into Steven's eyes suddenly being mesmerized. "So I guess this makes us girlfriend and boyfriend now?" She questioned. 

"If you want to be," Steven murmured.

"Yeah," Sadie glanced down finding herself twiddling her fingers. It was just ironic how one moment she was trying to reject this feeling and now in this moment when they had kissed, she was actually wanting it. Guess she did after all, but denial was just trying to drag it down. "I'd like that. I do love you," she smiled softly at him. "I love you, Steven."

BAM! Just like that, she was opening up the door to love. Perhaps she really did deserve this after all, and Steven wasn't Lars so there's a chance that this would actually work out.

"I love you too, Sadie," he whispered softly, tugging her closer. Sadie couldn't help but to wrap her arms around him as she pulled him into another kiss.

This moment, this feeling she was craving it. She felt herself getting lost into the kiss, and when they did pull back apart in need for air. Steven chuckled softly, squeezing her gently.

"We really are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

Sadie smiled at that, hugging Steven gently. Her sadness and broken heart was suddenly mending itself. And now all she wanted to do was to be close to Steven. And she did so, as the two of them decided to go back to her house to hang out and watch a late-night movie.

* * *

** THE NEXT DAY **

* * *

Steven and Sadie had gone out together to Funland, to enjoy themselves a date. Obviously Sadie loved how playful Steven was being when they ate cotton candy, he having dabbed some onto her nose.

The two continued to enjoy each other's company, holding hands as they decided to head off towards the dance party that was going on in a warehouse. Steven was notified earlier that day from Sour Cream that he was setting up another dance party. Of course he couldn't deny, since he was Sour Cream's roadie after all, but bringing Sadie along with him would just make everything better.

"This is nice, thanks for taking me here, Steven," Sadie beamed as the half gem guided her through the crowd, after he was done currently helping Sour Cream load up some his equipment as he began djing.

"You're welcome," he flashed her a grin, pulling her towards him as a slow beat of a song came on. "So would you want share this dance with me?"

Sadie nodded her head, blushing softly. Steven always had to admit that she looked so cute whenever she blushed. He chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms wrapping around his neck as the two began to slow dance. 

The blond-haired girl let out a soft sigh, loving the feeling of just dancing like this with Steven. She truly loved him, he wasn't like Lars, he was even better. Steven couldn't help himself from leaning closer towards her, closing the gap between them as they softly kissed. Their kiss lingered there for awhile, and Sadie enjoyed the blissful feeling and she could tell that Steven was enjoying it as well.

He pulled back to gaze lovingly at her, his eyes sparkling with stars. Steven was truly someone special and amazing, even if he was half human and half gem after all. Sadie clearly didn't mind, she wanted to be a part of his universe now and here she was, actually being in it and she would be willing to do this with him.

It wasn't until the moment was suddenly shattered as Sadie felt a hand roughly grasp her wrist and tugged her through the crowd of people.

"SADIE!" She could see Steven's panicked and confused expression as she felt herself being tousled through the crowd. She, however, couldn't even see who had grasped her as all she could see were bodies all around her, and squishing her and Steven who was trying to make his way through the crowd after her. 

She suddenly felt herself being dragged back from the back room of the warehouse and outside as her back was pressed against the brick wall. Sadie gazed up to see who the heck the intruder was before her eyes widened in horror.

"LARS!?" She shrieked, shoving a hand against him as he grasped a hold upon it. "LET GO OF ME!" She hissed vehemently underneath her breath. Just the fact that Lars did something like this infuriated her.

"I saw you with Steven," Lars gritted his teeth, letting out a growl.

"So?" Sadie quizzically raised an eyebrow. "Why should that matter to you when you have _that _other girl?" She added more emphasis upon _that_ as she growled softly.

"Look," Lars debated, still maintaining a tight grip upon her wrist. "I was stupid and wrong, I made a terrible mistake. I realized that I still love you and that I always will, I want you back Sadie, you don't need to be with Steven. You don't need him."

Sadie herself couldn't believe this. After all she had to go through and now Lars was suddenly wanting her back? But then Steven's heart would be broken now. She had to make a dire decision here, to go back to her old love, or to stay with Steven. So what would she choose?

She lifted her gaze up towards Lars. Actually she didn't even need to choose, there was no decision here. "NO," she stated boldly.

"What was that?" Lars pulled his head back, utterly baffled. "No?"

"No," Sadie repeated. "I'm not going back with you. I'm staying with Steven, I love him."

"But you said that you loved me," Lars took a step closer.

"I did," Sadie confessed, there was no denying that. But now the truth was more evident. "But not anymore, I love Steven now and more than I ever loved you." Sadie did not expect both of her hands to be grasped tightly as she was slammed against the wall with her arms pinned above her head.

"That's a lie," Lars hissed directly into her face. "I don't believe you. You love me, tell me you love me."

"No!" Sadie twisted herself in his grasp, only to gasp sharply as he tightened his grip into a vice-like grip. "Let go of me!" She hissed loudly.

"Not until you tell me that you love me!" Lars barked back.

"BACK OFF!" Lars lifted his head as he turned to see Steven who was standing there with his fists clenched tightly. "Get your hands off her!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Lars snapped, snarling as Sadie could feel herself wincing at his vice-like grip. He was hurting her, and she felt like she couldn't even move.

"She's my girlfriend, get away from her!" Steven snapped, shoving Lars off her as Sadie let out a huge sigh of relief. She could feel Steven softly grasp her, tugging her behind him protectively. "What makes you think that you can come back to her?" Steven snarled.

Sadie's eyes widened as she gazed at her boyfriend. She had never seen him like this before, but of course she actually liked it. And besides Lars was just a jerk head and she wanted nothing else to do with him nor to even see his face ever again.

"I know that she loves me," Lars jabbed a finger to his chest.

"You broke her heart!" Steven said. He glared at Lars, even if the older teen was taller than him. He still wasn't going to back down, and besides he was half gem.

Lars glared back at him and Steven could tell that Lars was debating whether or not to lash back at him.

"But I want her back," Lars said. "Look, I'm sorry, what I did was stupid."

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head in approval. However, he still didn't move, not even barely an inch. "But I won't let you hurt her again."

Lars growled as he clenched his fist. "I won't, she was my girlfriend in the first place!" The tall teen threw out a fist as Sadie gasped sharply.

Steven wasn't clearly expecting Lars to punch him as he felt himself being slammed back against the wall with Lars growling menacingly at him.

"You don't get to have her. She never loved you, she loved me," Lars grinned. "She truly loved me."

Steven's eyes narrowed, before widening as Lars began to deliver punches and blows at him. The boy tried to block it, groaning loudly as he was socked in the stomach.

"She is my girlfriend not yours! She never loved you!" Lars roared.

That's what it took as Steven summoned his shield, knocking Lars back as the tall teen stumbled slightly. 

"You're wrong," Steven replied. "She loves me, I know she loves me. And this love is different than when she loved you. True love will always win out."

Lars scowled angrily, straightening his posture. "If you dare to ever talk or to come see her, you'll have to go through me," Steven jabbed a finger to his own chest. 

Steven didn't really want to pick up into a fight, but he'd do it if Lars didn't back off. He expanded his shield, trying to let Lars know that he indeed would go against him if he tried anything further.

It wasn't until Steven noticed a bunch of other guys who suddenly appeared. His eyes widened as he held out his shield protectively and immediately encased Sadie inside a pink bubble.

"STEVEN!" Sadie cried out in alarm, banging her fists against the bubble as it wouldn't budge.

"Good thing, I have a gang of friends here," Lars sneered. The three other menacing teens surrounded Steven as the half gem scowled. Lars cracked his knuckles glaring at him.

"You're going down," Lars snarled. And then suddenly Steven felt himself being grasped, one of the guys had punched him square in the shoulder, one in the face and the other that he blocked with his shield. He could hear Sadie screaming as the half gem felt himself being slammed against the wall once again by Lars. He felt his shield being flung away as he was repeatedly socked in the face, and one of the other gang members had managed to grasp a knife.

Steven didn't have enough time to react to the three tall teenagers. He gasped sharply in pain as he felt the sharp edge of the knife slice across his cheek. His face felt bruised from getting delivered with blows and punches. He could even feel the blood oozing out from the cut on his cheek and could taste the bitter flavor as it trickled down his cheek and over his lips.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared as his gem gave off a bright and resplendent glow. He threw out his fist, having punched one of the gang members as he went flying back and slammed against the ground, blood immediately gushing out from his nose. The other guy was nonplussed, his eyes wide with shock before he immediately rushed after the other guy, hauling him up as they both ran off. The two were frightened by Steven's strength considering his size and age.

Lars was scowling, however, Steven could see in his eyes that since Lars knew he has half gem and human with powers, he was objectively better than him and obviously more potent.

"You stay away from Sadie, got it?" Steven demanded. "I don't want to fight you, but if you won't leave her alone then I won't hesitate to fight you."

"Fine," Lars spat, completely obliging. "Whatever, you can have her for all I care," he retorted, before turning upon his heel as he stomped away, and disappeared around the bend.

Steven's pink shield dissipated, turning to face his girlfriend to pop the bubble. "Are you okay?" Steven turned, gazing worriedly at Sadie.

"Am I okay?" Sadie stretched. "You're not okay. You're bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay," Steven licked his palm and patted his cheek immediately healing the cut and bruises upon his face. "I have healing spit."

Sadie let out a sigh of relief as she reached out to softly touch Steven's cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay," Steven smiled softly.

"Yeah," Sadie nodded her head. "Thank you," she beamed softly at him. "He wasn't letting me go, and I'm glad you came."

"I always will Sadie. I do care about you," Steven wrapped his arms around her gently. "It's just you and me now. No more Lars."

"Exactly," Sadie nodded her head. "What I felt with Lars is over and what's important is what I have now, and that is you." She blushed softly, gazing into Steven's eyes. "Love never gave up on me, and this is the right kind of love."

"Like I said, love will win out," Steven's grinned widened.

The two of them leaned closer, pressing their lips against each other as they kissed softly. Steven pulled back, his eyes glittering with stars. 

"What do you say that we go back to the dance? Shall we?"

Sadie nodded her head at that, letting Steven guide her back inside as they resumed the rest of the night dancing. Even when the two of them were twirling around each other, hands clasped together Steven's gem gave off a bright pink glow.

And the next moment, both Steven and Sadie had fused again. Only this time, did the fusion stay like that, gazing down at herself as she grinned.

"I love you," she whispered, holding onto her elbows softly. She let out a giggle, ignoring the way people were staring in shock, although a few of them already seen this happen before from the dance from before. 

Stadie twirled herself to dance alongside the beat of the song. She began singing loudly as cheers erupted from the crowd, people clapping their hands together.

"I can't help it if I make a scene," Stadie twirled herself around. "Stepping out of my hot pink limousine," her gem gave off a bright pink glow.

"I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic

When I pose, they scream

And when I joke, they laugh

I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in

They're hypnotized by my way of walking

I've got them dazzled like a stage magician

When I point, they look

And when I talk, they listen. 

Well, everybody needs a friend," she pointed in the crowd as people cheered. "And I've got you, and you, and you

So many I can't even name them!

Can you blame me? I'm too famous!" She flipped her wavy and curly brown hair with blonde highlights for emphasis.

"Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?

I'm coming into view as the world is turning

Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?

Now everyone can see me burning!

Now everyone can see me burning!

Now everyone can see me burning!!!"

Stadie giggled softly, opening up her palm while her other hand caressed her pink gem gently. This new relationship of Sadie being with Steven, it felt so remarkable and amazing.

Once the dance had ended, the two of them had unfused as Steven went up to help Sour Cream load all his equipment back and before they knew it they were now in Steven's house, the two of them watching a movie together.  Sadie knew who the Gems were and all that, but being here in Steven's house she really got to know them more personally, and they didn't mind her at all. They actually liked her of course, even the fact that she and Steven were in a relationship.

The blond-haired girl could feel her eyelids become droopy as she leaned against Steven. She didn't mind that things would be different with him since he was half gem and human after all. She loved him, she truly loved him. And he loved her, he cared so much about her, even when from before they even got together.  She felt Steven wrap an arm around her, tugging her against his warmth. Sadie couldn't help herself from snuggling up against him.

This was a new start, a new beginning for their love. And now Sadie was happy that the fact that love never gave up on her, otherwise she wouldn't be so happy right now. And she realized that Steven truly was meant to be. Not to mention, what he had said earlier he was absolutely right; that love will win out, and it did. 

_ Love did win out and it always will. _

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you fellow readers enjoyed this story! Don't forget to leave a comment or kudo!


End file.
